<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day More to Inaguration by my_failed_gay_ships03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865988">One Day More to Inaguration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03'>my_failed_gay_ships03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Quarantine (sort of), Song Parody, Song fic (sort of), This is just them singing One Day More but about current events in America, We did it before James Corden, kind of a crack fic let’s be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One more day on my phone</p><p>I can talk to you on zoom</p><p>This is the Les Mis gang singing One Day More about what's going on in America like the tags said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day More to Inaguration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just some fun LUC1FORM and I had one day, kind of a crack fic really</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One Day More</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 2021 Inauguration  Parody</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VALJEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another day, another treachery  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These never-ending posts of conspiracy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world’s finally seen his crime, Trump was impeached a second time </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m very anxious today </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will COVID improve when it’s all started?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS AND COSETTE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow everything will change</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, somehow, earth’s not restarted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ÉPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more day all on my phone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS AND COSETTE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will we keep on wearing masks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ÉPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more day of no friend contact</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS AND COSETTE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can wave to you on Zoom!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ÉPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a life we could have known</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS AND COSETTE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Trump never did lockdown </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ÉPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the virus is still there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENJOLRAS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more day before a change!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you think I should stay home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENJOLRAS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the Capital tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of mask should I wear?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENJOLRAS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can see it on your phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do I watch; do I dare?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENJOLRAS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you stream this now with me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENSEMBLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Streaming time’s 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day is near </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VALJEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAVERT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there is a country failure </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will nip it in the bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll be ready for protestors </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will find out soon enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THÉNARDIERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch ‘em drop their masks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catch ‘em as they fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America now is a free-for-all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here a little dip, there a little touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably illegal so they won’t miss much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ENSEMBLE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day to a new beginning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pray that our flags still fly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone will be a king</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone will be a king</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a country for the winning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a country to be won</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you hear the people sing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our place is here, we watch, it’s true</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VALJEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS &amp; COSETTE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m very anxious today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(One more day all on my phone!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS &amp; COSETTE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will COVID improve when it’s all started?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAVERT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(If there is a country failure </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will nip it in the bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll be ready for — protestors </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will find out soon — enough)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VALJEAN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS &amp; COSETTE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow everything will change</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EPONINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(What a life we could have known!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARIUS &amp; COSETTE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, somehow, earth’s not restarted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JAVERT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(If there is a country failure </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will nip it in the bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ll be ready for protestors )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THÉNARDIERS </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watch ‘em drop their masks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catch ‘em as they fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America now is a free-for-all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VALJEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow we should hide away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow’ Inauguration Day </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow we'll discover</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What our government has in store!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more dawn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day more!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>